A light-emitting diode (LED) is suitable for diverse lighting and display application because it has good opto-electrical characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long life, shock tolerance, compact, and swift response. Because the luminous efficiency of an LED is the product of its internal quantum efficiency and light extraction efficiency, the improvement of the light extraction efficiency is one way in addition to the internal quantum efficiency to raise the luminous intensity of LED.